


The Evil Fox and Useless Wizard

by WanderingTheRailroads



Series: across time and space, my love will find you [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Kitsune, Sadness, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Urban Fantasy, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTheRailroads/pseuds/WanderingTheRailroads
Summary: He is an immortal magician fearful of using his magic, she is a fox on the run from her wicked past. These are the snippets of their life together.Our hearts irrevocably combinedStar-crossed souls slow dancingRepeating and advancingAcross the sky until the end of time-DeVotchka, Till the End of Time





	The Evil Fox and Useless Wizard

**i. Flee**

The streetlights are blowing out one by one.

His lungs scream for air, legs about to give out, but Asahi pushes himself forward through the silent streets, ignoring the burning wound in his side. Past rows of apartment buildings he stumbles, scraping his palms and face on the asphalt road more than once.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

 _Fuck,_ he thinks to himself, heartbeat and loud footsteps mingling in a symphony of fear.

An acrid wind assaults his nostrils, dry leaves crackling somewhere.

_How could I have forgotten the ritual? I’m such an idiot!_

Spying an alley up ahead, the man hastens his pace and dives into it.

A dead end. _Shit._

He cowers against the moldy brick wall as _it_ approaches, a pitch-black hole where a person should be, packed full instead with rotten eyes, and those awful sharp teeth. It lumbers towards him maliciously, a thousand mouths gibbering. Raising his hands in a defensive posture, the man braces for the pain…

…which never comes. As he watches bewildered, fire envelops the being. It cries out in some unknown tongue, eyeballs collapsing in on themselves as though pierced by invisible needles. The blackness that is its shape wavers, then all at once implodes like a zipper closing, leaving nothing but a foul smell behind.

Outside the alley stands a familiar woman, illuminating the night in red, dark hair falling on her shoulders.

“Kiyo? What…what are you doing here?” he asks. The woman sighs.

“I should be asking you the same question, A-chan.”

\---

“You weren’t supposed to be back for another two weeks” Asahi mutters, shirtless and hunched over in a chair by their apartment balcony with Kiyoko kneeling beside him. He winces when she dabs an antiseptic-drenched piece of cotton on his wounds, her fingertips glowing with energy.

“ _Supposed_ _to_. Unfortunately, the authorities over in China were being stubborn, and I had to cut my trip short.” Kiyoko complains, setting the cotton aside and moving on to the pile of bandages.

“Even mages aren’t immune to bureaucracy”, he muses. “Still, that was a blessing in disguise.”

She sighs at his remark.

“Honestly, you’re so accident prone. I turn my back for a while, and this happens.”

 “I’m sorry.”

“No, I'm just worrying too much, I guess” Kiyoko exclaims softly, frowning in concentration as she wraps the bandage around his waist. “I know you can’t die…but still. Be careful.”

“I’ll be alright.” He ruffles her hair with his free hand, causing her to blush slightly.

 

**ii. Friendship**

The crowd bustles to and fro, mothers and fathers and children and lovers hurrying everywhere in pursuit of their daily routine.

Unbothered by the commotion around them, a group of friends sits around a worn-out food court table, picking at each other’s fries and snacks.

"Dude, stop stealing Asahi's fries. The poor boy is gonna go hungry!" exclaims the silver-haired youth, making shooing motions towards the thief, their short friend with very tall hair.

"It's alright, Suga. Noya must be hungry too." Asahi assures his friend. Suga considers retorting that Noya already has his own portion, but says nothing.

In gratitude, Nishinoya grins wide and claps Asahi on the back.

 

"That's right! We're best friends now and forever! Right, Asahi?"

 

_Forever huh?  
_

 

When Asahi fails to respond, lost in thought, Noya fakes outrage and pokes his friend.

"Eh? Am I wrong? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought. Of course man, you're my best friend." Asahi proclaims, without a hint of insincerity.

"Ahaha! Of course!" Noya clearly finds it amusing to mess around with Asahi, to Suga's disapproval. Nevertheless, the three will maintain their bond, at least for the foreseeable future.

After that...who knows.

 

**iii. Nightmares**

There is fire, and screaming, and a thousand different voices shouting angrily, calling for blood.

“Liar!”

“Whore!”

“Witch!”

“Beast!”

 She flees, running through the woods, past rivers and down to the beaches, to the ocean, flees across the water to a new land where she is safe, where she finds a new life.

But it never lasts.

Each and every time, the darkness in her rises, a madness leading those around her to ruin. Each and every time, she flees, crossing old paths to new lands, to lands she left centuries ago. Each and every time, it is the same. She is a monster, unable to die, unable to live a normal life.

She finds herself in the shadow of an ancient stone at last, exhausted and alone. He stands before her with a weary smile, cloak wrapped around his emaciated torso. She growls, wary, and he just stands there unafraid. Confusion. Her form changes, poised to kill. He remains unflinching, mouthing an incantation.

She awakens screaming, her fingers turned to claws, an ethereal tail flaring out from her lower back.

"I'm afraid", she whimpers. He only wraps his arms around her and says "I know. It's okay. You'll be okay."

His nightmares are worse anyway, but he'll never tell her that.

 

**iv. Study**

"Up late researching stuff again?" Asahi asks as he walks into the room, cup of hot tea in hand. His companion is slumped over her desk with a thick book lying open beside her, and her glasses are neatly folded on top of the book.

"Mm?" Kiyoko slurs groggily, a question half-formed.

"Take a break." Setting the teacup down, Asahi nudges her shoulder gently, brushing away a stray strand of hair. "I made you some tea."

 

"Ah. Thanks, A-chan. " She smiles weakly at Asahi, a warm breeze wrapping around his winter heart. He pulls out the empty chair beside her and sits down, studying her disheveled appearance so unlike what she usually is.

"Did you find anything, Kiyo?"

"Nope...I'm sorry."

"That's alright."

He moves her glasses aside and picks up the book, and so they lapse into silence, the rustling of turned pages becoming their background music.

 

"What if you never find the answers to your questions?" she asks after a while, interrupting his reading, her head still resting on the desk.

Asahi puts down the book and scratches the back of his head, looking at her sheepishly as though Kiyo was his mother bringing up a failing grade.

"Then it can't be helped...I guess." After a long pause, he adds, "We have all the time in the world, though."

"You do, but I don't."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I'm just teasing, A-chan." Kiyo says as she reaches out to poke his cheek, giggling at his flustered reaction. "I'm not ageless like you, but I plan on sticking around as long as possible."

 

**vi. Birthday**

 The entire Sunday morning, Kiyo has been pestering him to go grocery shopping and treat himself to some ice cream or something, even dropping a wad of cash in his lap. It's unlike her, but _I've been quite neglectful of myself recently,_ Asahi reasons. _She's probably just concerned._

Even immortals need to eat and enjoy themselves. So with that in mind, off he wanders to be a functional part of human society.

The sky is deep orange by the time he emerges from the grocery store and makes his way back laden with vegetables and fruits and meat, passing by grandmothers on their bikes and stray cats on the prowl for rats. The apartment windows are dark when he finally arrives home.

_Strange. Is Kiyoko out?_

Asahi opens the door to a pitch-black silence, ten million unwanted thoughts festering in his head.

_If anything happens to Kiyo I swear...but she's strong enough to take care of herself...stop overthinking, maybe she just went out..._

Apprehensively, he steps over the threshold, and two things happen simultaneously:

Kiyo's voice echoes through the dark.

The lights come on all at once.

 _"Happy Birthday, Asahi Azumane"_  

\---

It's nothing fancy, but he's surprised to see Kiyo put in this much effort to decorate their apartment. Photos of him -and them- hang from strings attached to the walls, and a rather cutely decorated placard reads HAPPY BIRTHDAY in Kiyoko's neat handwriting.

"Um, thanks. I really appreciate it," he says, taking in the surroundings as he sits down at the table adorned with a chocolate cake and a few bottles of wine, "but why all the hard work? I mean, you didn't have to...I've never really celebrated my birthday."

"Well, why not start now then?" Kiyoko's eyes sparkle with excitement as she uncorks one of the bottles, pouring out two glasses."I mean, we're here with each other, and alive. It's something to celebrate...even if I don't remember when I was born."

For a moment she seems downcast, but it passes quickly.

"Yup, I guess you're right. Happy birthday to you too, Kiyo."

She raises her glass, and so does he.

"Happy birthday."

\----

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After nearly a year of no updates, here's part 3 of my collection :D 
> 
> Actually, I had a YachiYamaTsukki story in the works, but I gotta rewrite it, not quite happy with the outcome. 
> 
> This was supposed to be written after that. 
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> It's not even a full fic, just some crappily written vignettes of the AsaKiyo AU. Could probably add a few more if anyone's willing to contribute ideas.
> 
> Also, Kiyo's past is based on the story of Tamamo-no-Mae, if anyone didn't catch the mythological references.


End file.
